


Black Snow

by Iocane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (very minor and takes place before the story starts), Bottom Gavin, Cuddling, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, extra handsy Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iocane/pseuds/Iocane
Summary: The new drug on the streets is Black Snow, which makes the user incredibly skin-hungry and touch-happy.With their respective android partners out of town, Hank and Gavin are paired up and attached to the new task force to tackle the Black Snow problem.They get caught and dosed with Black Snow, and now they have to deal with the consequences.





	Black Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let the dramatique summary fool you, it's mostly just handsy Gavin and smut!
> 
> Thank you so much to Stu for the almighty beta! This was for the easter exchange but it's mucho late (I moved and it kind of broke me for a while) so I don't know if it still even counts haha.

Hank woke up with a splitting headache and a heavy weight on his chest. "What the fuck?" He tried rubbing a hand over his face only to find said hand was pinned. Opening his eyes, he saw his bedroom window and dark brown hair, attached to a head on his chest.

While he was trying to remember the night before, the person laying on him gave a little wiggle and snuggled closer and Hank got a glimpse of a brown scar across a straight nose. "Reed?"

The hum that met Hank's incredulous question was entirely too contented. He watched in mild horror as Reed turned his head and nuzzled into Hank's chest.

Only the fact that they were both still clothed kept him from having a full-blown post-drunk panic attack. Years of waking up in compromised situations because of his drinking had trained Hank in coping with what-the-fuck-ever was going on when he woke up. 

Clothes on - Good, meant he hadn't done anything untoward with the smaller man.

Head pounding but no nausea, dizziness, and he felt weirdly well rested. So, probably not a hangover.

Gavin Reed sprawled over top of him like some cozy little-  _ Oh. _

Oh  _ fuck _ .

That connection had the night before flooding back. Nines and Connor were out of town and because Hank and Gavin both had Vice experience, they were temporarily reassigned to the Black Snow task force.

They'd gotten a tip on a large deal about to go down and had gone in to try and make a bust. What happened next got a little fuzzier but Hank recalled the two of them getting caught and drugged.

Given everything they'd heard about Black Snow, Gavin's reaction made a lot of fucking sense. It was some sort of bastard child of viagra, ecstasy, and thirium.

The hospital hadn't seen a reason to hold them since Hank's booze-conditioned system was already burning through it. But Gavin was still deep under the influence and apparently.  The nurses hadn't liked the idea of trying to dodge his grabby hands all night, so they'd kindly released him to Hank.

Not that Hank had been fucking consulted on the matter, of course.

Reed gave another wiggle and Hank was forcibly reminded what the main effect of Black Snow was - extreme skin hunger. Hank felt it a little himself, still, if he was being entirely honest. At least that was his excuse for why he wanted to just wrap his arms around Gavin and bury his face in that soft looking hair.

Nope! Nope. Hank eased a grumbling Reed off his chest and climbed out of bed, heading for a shower.

Yeah, okay, Hank maybe had an old, very old, long gone crush on the younger detective. That didn't mean he had any right to take advantage of a  _ clearly _ intoxicated man. A man who didn't know who he was cozying up to because some fucking drug made him horny.

Under the spray, Hank settled down a little.  The cool water was soothing skin he himself hadn't realized was still itchy. Or, not itchy, but he found himself rubbing his hands over his chest way beyond what washing would need. With a growl, he turned the water off and realized that the only place to get fresh clothes was back in his bedroom where the presumably very handsy Reed was still sprawled on his bed.

"Hank, you're a fucking idiot," he grumbled as he toweled off. 

How had Gavin even gotten into his bed in the first fucking place? Hank had even asked the hospital to give him a sedative and he'd left the little shit asleep on the couch.

Hank pulled on his clothes from the night before, refusing to cross into his bedroom with only a towel. Maybe Gavin had settled down. 

Reed was still sprawled on the bed when Hank went to his closet. He was just debating between his check shirt or his stripier hippie shirt when he heard the bed creak. "Hey," he rumbled. "You hun-" HIs words were cut off by a warm pressure to his back and arms around his waist.

"You're soft," Gavin Reed's voice was low and rough first thing in the morning. Who fucking knew?

"I'm over fifty fuckin' years old, give me a break." Hank tried to gently unwind those arms but Gavin was stuck on like fucking velcro.

"Feels nice." The words were muffled as Gavin nuzzled into the space between Hank's shoulders.

"Yeah, that's the fucking Black Snow talking.  Come on! I gotta get changed." Hank finally managed to wiggle away and grabbed the striped hippie shirt off the hanger along with a pair of jeans.

"Uh-huh, always liked you, big and squishy and -"

Hank almost choked when Gavin grabbed his belly in both hands and gave a squeeze.

_ "Okay! _ I'm gonna go change, you - You stay the fuck out of the bathroom."

Hank was not too proud to admit what he did then was flee. He was glad his bathroom door had a lock because as he pulled his shirt off, he could hear Gavin trying the knob. Hank wasn't worried about rape - aside from the fact that he could overpower the smaller man easily, Black Snow didn't actually do anything for your  _ libido  _ just for how much you wanted to touch and be touched. The worst Hank would suffer was Gavin rubbing all over him.

_ Hank's _ libido liked that but the rest of him wasn't too fucking keen. The guy might be his partner right now but Hank was still Gavin's superior officer.

And Gavin already disliked him enough already, Hank didn't want to skirt the edge of a sexual harassment claim on top of that. 

Only once he was dressed, shirt tucked way into his jeans to avoid wandering hands, did Hank open the door.

He was just about bowled over as Gavin pushed against him. "Missed you," he breathed, nuzzling Hank's chest.

"I'd ask what fucking got into you but I already fuckin' know." Hank sighed, realizing this was his life for the next few hours. He half hugged the other man, rubbing his hands against Gavin's back, a bit vigorously, like he pet Sumo. That thought made Hank glad Connor had taken Sumo on his trip.

"Oh, oh! That feels nice," Reed gasped and Hank realized those gasps were accompanied by grinds against his thigh.

"Oh no, no you don't Reed." Hank stepped back, gripping Reed's shoulders and keeping him from closing the distance. "You're high as a fucking kite, I'm not letting you rub off on me."

"But I  _ wanna," _ Reed whined, still reaching for Hank, squeezing his belly. "Not just the stuff, wanna touch you, always."

"Right," Hank snorted. "This stuff is hitting you fucking hard, man," He hoped maybe to poke at Gavin's pride. "Must be 'cause you're so fuckin' tiny."

"Mm, like being small, big guys like you are better that way." Gavin's hands began to tug at Hank's shirt.

"Hey, Hey!" Hank twisted a little, finally gripping Gavin's wrists and pinning him to the wall.

"Oh, I like this, too," Gavin arched up, trying to rub against Hank. "This how you like it, Lieutenant?" Gavin asked, eyes heavy as he peeked up through dark lashes.

_ Fuck. _ He really fucking did but he wasn't about to say  _ that _ . "What I like doesn't fucking matter right now, Gav. What matters is keeping you from getting hurt before this shit wears off."

"Sometimes I like being hurt," Reed whispered, batting his lashes at Hank. "Especially when it's-" He managed to bend a knee, drawing it up between Hank's legs and rubbing between his thighs.

"Don't make me tie you down," Hank growled, his heart racing as he imagined Gavin tied to his bed, writhing and needy. He moved his legs, trapping Gavin's just above his knees.

"Fuck, how do I make  _ that  _ happen?" Gavin whined as he kept trying to push his leg higher, his whole body squirming.

"Reed, this is just the fucking Black Snow talking, you can't fucking  _ stand _ me and you know it." It hurt to say it, but it was the truth. Not that he deserved the guy liking him, but unrequited crushes were the worst.

"Didn't like you drunk," Gavin admitted, turning his head, managing to nuzzle Hank's forearm. "Liked you before. Like you now."

Hank wasn't sure what to make of that, even though he was still fairly sure it was the drugs talking. "I don't think so, but fuck. You still feel like this tomorrow, we'll go on a fucking date or what the fuck ever."

"Promise?" Gavin's eyes lit up and he gave a wiggle, drawing his leg free from Hank's. "So, if we're going on a date later, no reason you can't give in now, right?"

Fuck, Hank was so screwed. "Why'd this have to happen with Connor and Nines out of town?" 

"Glad it did, have you to myself," Gavin managed to wrench one hand free and wrapped it around Hank, pulling their bodies flush together with a soft moan.

"What? You one of the three people on the planet who doesn't think I'm fucking Connor?" Hank was just a little tired of fighting and with one arm still pinned, Gavin couldn't get up to too much. He seemed content to just nuzzle right now.

"Asked Nines. Think he thought I wanted to date Connor and took pains to assure me Connor wasn't seeing anyone." Gavin's hand tugged at Hank's shirt and moved under it, squeezing his love handle.

"Why  _ were  _ you asking?" Hank knew he should be removing Gavin's hand, but fuck, it felt nice.

"You were looking better. Real good. Thought maybe - I know Connor's a big part of the turnaround, thought maybe you were lookin' good for him."

"Won't say he wasn't a huge part of it," Hank admitted. "He reminded me there was life after death and let me help make a world Cole would want to be in."

Hank had been so distracted by his thoughts of Connor, Cole, and the revolution that he hadn't realized Gavin's hand moved. Not until he felt it in his hair, pulling him down for a kiss. He was responding almost instantly, groaning at the warm, slick feel of Gavin's mouth. The sour morning breath not even bothering him in the least.

Before he could stop himself, he had let go of Gavin's pinned hand and was kissing him eagerly, bodies pressed flush together. It wasn't until he felt a leg up around his hip that Hank managed to break the kiss with a gasp. "No," he groaned as he stepped back.

"You want this," Gavin whined as he followed, hands trying to move under Hank's shirt.

"You're fucking drugged, Gavin, I might be an asshole but I'm not  _ that _ asshole." Hank batted Gavin's hands away then grabbed at his wrists when he tried again. "I don't wanna fucking hurt you. I don't wanna take advantage of you."

"I want you to," Gavin said, his voice surprisingly soft and vulnerable. "It's not bad if I want it, right?"

"Don't think you  _ do _ want it. I think you're hopped up on android ecstasy and you don't know up from sideways."

Gavin let out a little whine and his head fell back. "Just want it to  _ stop _ ." He pulled his hands free and Hank let him. He took a step away and hugged himself. "Fucking hurts," he said. 

After that, Gavin seemed to settle down. He still craved being close, touching and being touched, but it wasn't the driving, sexual need Hank had seen earlier. In the end, they wound up on the couch, watching dumb old movies. When Gavin cozied up against Hank, he let him, and only relaxed when he just stayed in Hank's lap for half an hour without getting unnecessarily wiggly.

They ordered pizza, and after they ate, Gavin sprawled on Hank and began to doze. Hank let himself pet Gavin's hair for a while before he fell asleep too.

The next time Hank woke up it was morning again. He was on the couch but Gavin wasn't. Rubbing his eyes, he could hear the shower and figured Gavin must be in the same state now Hank had been in yesterday.

Maybe now they could start the 'let's pretend this never happened' portion of the program. Hank was already rehearsing his lines when he stood. He dimly recalled that Gavin liked his coffee black with a smidge of salt, so he poured him a cup and got the salt shaker out.

"I, uh, grabbed some of your clothes," Gavin said from the edge of the hall. "Mine were smelling pretty rank." He sounded a lot better than yesterday, more himself.

"No problem," Hank said, though he wasn't prepared for the sight of Gavin in one of his t-shirts and a pair of his shorts. He looked very good. Mostly because Hank had a yen for partners wrapped up in his clothes. Not that Gavin was a partner like that.

"Coffee." He gestured to the mug he'd poured and stepped aside. "How're you feeling?"

"Headache, and I was itchy as all fuck when I got up." Gavin took a sip, added some salt and took a swallow.

"Yeah, that's how I was yesterday." 

They sipped their coffee in silence until Gavin broke it. "About yesterday-"

"Already forgotten," Hank said with a smile, hoping he didn't look too hangdog. "Won't tell anyone, keep it between us, never gonna mention it-"

Gavin looked surly for a moment and Hank thought he'd guessed right and now they were gonna go back to bitching and sniping at each other. "So what you said - about if I still wanted to date - that was bullshit?" Gavin was growling a little as he asked, fixing Hank with a challenging stare.

Hank frowned, feeling vaguely like he had whiplash. "You don't like me." He felt weird saying it, Gavin knew he didn't like Hank.  Didn't he?

"Never liked people who tried to tell me what I do and don't fucking like, Hank." Gavin set the coffee on the counter with a sharp motion and stepped decidedly into Hank's personal space. "I didn't like you when you were a drunk. I hated seeing what- I remember you before, and I liked you. I fucking looked up to you. And, I mean, I get what happened. But I didn't like you when you were a drunk. You're not a drunk anymore."

"Yeah, but that's not the same as-"

"Oh fuck, just shut up," Gavin growled, surging up to kiss Hank, gripping his shirt in both hands.

Hank managed to deposit his mug in the sink, feeling it splash on his hand before he wrapped both arms around Gavin. Fuck, he was tired of resisting, and he seemed pretty fucking in control now.

"Now that we've established that." Gavin was panting when the kiss ended. "We gotta waste time with dinner and movies and shit or can you just take me to bed?"

"Still taking you out later," Hank growled. He had his standards but sometimes you had to do shit bass-ackward so he bent and lifted Gavin, up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey!" Gavin protested, then realized he could get to Hank's ass like this. He was happily squeezing Hank's ass when he was unceremoniously dumped.

Before Gavin finished bouncing, Hank climbed onto the bed and over him and they resumed kissing. He was doing his best not to think anymore. This was his subordinate. This was someone who until yesterday hated Hank as far as Hank knew. But he put all that aside in favor of focusing on the way Gavin moaned when Hank bit his lip.

"Fuck yeah!" Gavin arched up, his hands tugging at Hank's clothes. "Want you naked, baby."

"You're fuckin' bent," Hank said as he sat up and tugged his shirt off, surprised at how easy it was. The heat in Gavin's eyes fucking helped for sure.

"Ye **p** !" Gavin popped the ‘P’ as he answered, then pulled his own shirt off. Reaching, he dug his fingers into Hank's belly "Fuckin' love this," he growled. Then his hands slid lower, finding Hank's erection through his jeans. "This too,  _ fuck." _

Hank smirked. It was one thing about himself he did have confidence in and he rocked into Gavin's hands before reaching for his jeans. "Come on, not doing either of us any good if we're both dressed.”

Hank stood and shucked his jeans, then helped Gavin by tugging at his. Once they were naked, Hank climbed back onto the bed, still a little amazed at how hungry Gavin seemed, even now. "You sure you're not still hopped up?" he asked breathlessly.

"I'm really fuckin' sure." Gavin tugged on Hank's hair as they kissed again. "Starting to make me think I might have to do all the work."

Hank laughed. "I mean I wouldn't say no if you wanted to ride me but don't think for a second I'm not up to fucking you, baby." 

Gavin's hands were all over, stroking and squeezing, but they'd lost that desperate edge they'd had earlier. Proved by the fact that once Hank settled his weight fully over Gavin, they just kissed for a good long while.

Then Gavin hiked one leg up, rocking his dick up against Hank's belly. "Gonna fuck me, Hank?" he whispered against his mouth.

"Fuck. I got some shit-" He sat up, reaching for his nightstand. While he dug around for his lube, Gavin rolled over, stuffing some pillows under his hips and getting his ass up in the air. Not for the first time, Hank noticed how nice it was.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," Gavin grumbled and Hank realized he'd been staring.

"Don't tempt me, baby," he said cheerfully as he gave Gavin's round ass a little smack before climbing between his legs.

"Mmm, can do that any time," Gavin gave his ass a little shake and Hank smacked it again, a bit less gently. "Fuck, yeah, gotta do that more."

"You really are fucking bent." Hank stroked Gavin's crack, then nudged a finger against his ass, drinking in the way the touch made him twitch and groan.

"You have no fucking idea." Gavin reached back and gripped his cheeks, parting them to give Hank better access.

"Maybe I'll find out," Hank suggested softly. He drizzled some slick onto his fingers and Gavin's ass before he began to work him open.

"If you're lucky," Gavin said, groaning softly against the pillow under his head. "Fuck, you've got big fingers."

Hank chuckled. "Sorry, baby, I'll slow down."

"Don't you fucking dare. Wasn't a complaint." Gavin rocked back, pushing himself onto Hank's finger.

"Noted." Hank recalled Gavin's comment about how he liked it to hurt sometimes, but this wasn't the time to explore that.

Working carefully, Hank soon had one finger, then two, and finally three working in and out of Gavin's ass, filling the room with sounds of his moans.

"Fucking, fuck. If you don't- soon, fuck."

"Have some patience." Hank chuckled as he withdrew his fingers and slicked up his cock. He nudged Gavin's thighs wider as he moved closer. Then he pressed the head of his cock into him and nudged forward, gasping softly at the tight grip of a willing ass.

"Fuck! Fuck, you're big," Gavin groaned as Hank began to ease his way in deeper.

"Need me to slow down, baby?" Hank was gripping Gavin's hips gently as he rocked in slowly.

"No, no, just - keep going slow," Gavin was deliciously breathless but didn't sound in pain at all.

"You need me to stop, you let me know, alright?" Hank's hands slid up to squeeze Gavin's waist for a moment before moving back to squeeze his ass and finally resuming their position on his hips.

Hank kept working, easing slowly in, pausing when he brushed Gavin's prostate until they were both under control again. Finally, he was fully sheathed, his balls resting against Gavin's skin as Hank moved forward. He wrapped himself around Gavin and nuzzled his neck. "Just gonna rest-fuck you're tight," he gasped as Gavin clenched.

"M'not," Gavin chuckled, turning his head to nuzzle at Hank. "You've just got a dick the size of Montana."

Hank laughed, then kissed Gavin when he pushed up and twisted his head a little.

Finally, Hank began to move, rocking slowly, still wrapped around Gavin as he did. They exchanged sloppy kisses until Gavin had to press his face against the pillow as Hank dragged over his prostate.

Hank tried to take his time, to go slow and draw things out.  But he'd been without for too long, and Gavin felt too fucking good. He could feel Gavin clench every time he thrust in. Every time he bottomed out they both moaned and it wasn't long before Hank was just drilling into him.

Feeling himself getting close, Hank shifted his angle to hit Gavin's prostate. His gambit was rewarded when he felt Gavin come, groaning under him. A few more powerful strokes and Hank joined him.

For the first time in a while, Hank came so hard he almost blacked out, not coming entirely back until he was on his back, panting, with Gavin wiggling beside him. The pillows were yanked away and before Hank's breathing had steadied, he had Gavin tucked into his side. "Fuck, that was good," Hank mumbled, his arm dropping down around Gavin's shoulders.

"Fuck yeah, it was. Always figured it would be." Gavin's arm draped around Hank's belly and squeezed.

"So, everything you said while you were -"

"Doped to the gills? Yeah. I meant it. Had a thing for you for a while, back - before everything went to hell for you."

"Never knew," Hank admitted, stroking Gavin's hair. "I had - there was a lot going on. The whole ... six or seven years before Cole died was pretty packed. Studying to make lieutenant. Got married. Made lieutenant. Had a kid. Realized I was gay, not bi. Got divorced. Then I was a single dad and-" he shrugged, knowing Gavin knew the rest.

"When you started getting better after Connor turned up, I figured you two were-"

"Yeah. No. We're, ahem, we're too much alike in that respect. Did you and Nines ever-?"

"Once," Gavin admitted, nuzzling into Hank's chest. "He asked me - very clinically of course - to - how did he put it? Provide a human physical example of the experience of sexual intercourse."

Hank laughed. "God, I thought Connor could be bad sometimes. How was it?"

"It was nice." Hank could feel the smile against his skin. "There were some awkward moments. I think, uhm, I think we have the same incompatibility as you and Connor. So, we spent the first hour making out, each thinking the other was gonna fuck us. Once we got over that hurdle, we tried it both ways and - it was really nice. Definitely one of the better encounters. He's a cuddler."

"Mmm, cuddlers are the best," Hank chuckled. "Pretty much all the really good sex I've ever had has been with cuddlers."

"Where are you gonna file this one?" Hank noticed Gavin kept his head down and away, still tucked to his chest as he asked that.

"This is going under the 'need more intel' category," Hank said quietly. "Unless you'd rather not repeat the experience."

"Oh, no, we're repeating this experience," Gavin said, finally lifting his head, moving up to kiss Hank softly. "As soon as I've had some fucking sleep. God, you fuck like a demon."

Hank just laughed and kissed him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you liked it, or if I need to add any tags!


End file.
